


Just Imagine

by Twilarose



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilarose/pseuds/Twilarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that I wrote inspired by posts on the ImaginexHobbit blog on tumblr.</p><p>Some of the prompts I wrote, some written by others</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine Fili watching you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by me

If there was one thing that made you regret accompanying Thorin Oakenshield on his quest to reclaim Erebor, it was the sleeping conditions. Bad weather and being chased by orcs were no problem, but try getting sleep when laying on the hard ground surrounded by snoring dwarves? It was enough to drive anyone mad.

 You groan, rolling over to get away from a pebble that was poking you in the back. That put you face to face with Bombur, who decided at that moment to let out a particularly loud snore. Deciding you had enough, you kicked your blanket aside and stormed off. Maybe you could find a quiet place in the nearby woods were you could get some rest.

"Where do you think you’re going?"

You jump nearly a foot in the air. You hadn’t notice Fíli keeping watch when you walked past him. Ignoring the fluttering that your heart always did when the eldest dwarf prince spoke to you, you answer, rather stupidly, “Bombur was snoring.”

Fíli raised an eyebrow. “Bombur was snoring?” He sounded like he was trying to keep from laughing.

You jut your chin out defiantly. “Yes, and I’d like to get some sleep before dawn, so if you will excuse me, your majesty, I am going to find someplace quiet.”

"Not in the woods, you’re not. It’s not safe out there at night."

"I can take care of myself," you smirk.

"Believe me, I know," Fíli smiled as you blush fiercly. "But I’d rather you stay where I can keep an eye on you."

"Got any ideas?" you ask, half hoping he would suggest cuddling up next to him.

No such luck. Fíli jerked his head towards a moss covered tree a short distance away. Knowing you didn’t have any other options, you settled down amongst its roots with a sigh. Much to your suprise, it was actually quite comfortable. After a few minutes of silence, you say “Fíli?”

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we’ll actually get to Erebor?"

"Of course we will," he answered, turning to look at you. "And I’ll be there to see the look on your face when you finally see it."

"Tell me about it," you murmer drowsily.

Fíli went on to tell the stories he had grown up on as you drifted off, listening to tales of great halls filled with gold and brave kings who stood and defended their people against fearsome foes.

Fíli stopped talking, noticing that you had fallen asleep. Smiling softly, he shrugged out of his coat. Quietly, he made his way over to you and drapped it over you. You stir slightly but do not wake. Fíli brushes a strand of hair away from your face and kisses you gently on the forehead. “Sweet dreams, my love. I’ll watch over you while you sleep.”


	2. Imagine telling Fili he's going to be a father shortly after the Company retakes Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous

It was hard to believe that it had barely been a year since Smaug was banished from Erebor. The mountain kingdom had been a deserted, cold fortress when Thorin Oakenshield returned to the halls of his fathers, but now it was full of life. Lights sparkled off the dark polished stones and the gold set in them. Chatter between the dwarves who had traveled from the Blue Mountains to rejoin their king barely drowned out the ringing from the mines. It would be a long time before Erebor was restored to its former glory, but it was home.

 

You wrinkled her nose at Gimli, ignoring the cheering of Fíli and Kíli at the enormous burp he released. "Was that really necessary?"

 

The firey dwarf winked at you. "Aye, lass. You can't have a good cup wi'out expressing yourself."

 

"That's terrible. And so are you two," you said to Fíli and Kíli, who were both still laughing.

 

Fíli grinned cheekily at you. "Maybe, but you still love me."

 

"I am seriously reconsidering that," you teased.

 

Kíli pushed his chair back from the table with a harsh screech. "Well, if you're going to be a downer, then I'm gone. What do you say, Gimli? The night is still young."

 

Gimli rose. "Let's go!"

 

"Fíli?"

 

He shook his head. "I'm good."

 

"Suit yourself." Gimli nodded at you as he left the apartment you shared with Fíli, Kíli running after him after giving you a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

You glanced over at Fíli. "You can go with them if you want."

 

"You're better company," he responded, giving you a gentle kiss before beginning to clear the table.

 

You watched him, smiling. "There's something I need to tell you."

 

Fíli was bouncing a bowl from elbow to elbow, not really paying attention. "What is it?"

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

The bowl fell crashing to the floor. Fíli stared at you, his eyes wide. "You're... are... are you serious?"

 

You nodded, unable to hide your smile at his shocked expression.

 

Fíli let out a loud whoop, picking you up and spinning you around the room before kissing your fiercely.

 

When he finally let you breathe, you smiled up at him and played with the ends of his braids as you loved to do. "Your uncle should be pleased," you said wryly. Thorin had often pointed out that you and Fíli's children would one day rule the mountain should they ever have any.

 

Fíli shook his head, holding you even tighter. "I could care less what he or anyone thinks. All that matters is you and me. And our baby," he added after a moment's pause.

 

You beamed, feeling happy tears prick behind your eyes. "Can you imagine asking Kíli to babysit?"

 

Fíli laughed. "I would pay to see that disaster." He caressed your face. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you, too." 


	3. Imagine Fili loves you, but he knows he can’t because he’s the next King Under the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous

You lean on the balcony, gazing down at the throngs of dwarves milling about the great halls of Erebor. There were many new faces; you knew why they had come, and what they had brought with them. Everyone seemed so full of joy, as they should be, but you couldn’t bring yourself to share in it.

 Someone joined you in your silent vigil. You didn’t have to look up to know who it was; you knew the sound of his footsteps, the rhythm of his breathing, the smell of his hair, better than you knew yourself. Without tearing your gaze away from the scene below, you ask, very quietly, “Is she pretty?”

Fíli sighed. “Do we have to do this?”

"Just answer the question," You whisper.

Fíli stood so close to you that you were almost touching, but you knew the consequences if you were to reach out and take his hand. After a long pause, he finally said “I suppose there are some who would see her as beautiful.”

You close your eyes to keep the tears from spilling down your face. “I am sure she’ll make a fine queen someday, my lord.”

"(Y/n)." Fíli sounded so gentle, so sad, that you couldn’t help but look at him. He was so beautiful that it broke your heart to know that he could never be yours. "(Y/n), I didn’t chose this. I didn’t want this. Please, try to understand-"

"Understand?" you interrupt. "In a few days I’ll have to watch you marry someone you never knew before today. How could you possibly ask me to understand?"

"If I could, I would take you and leave this place forever," Fíli whispered intently, not taking his gaze off you. "But I can’t. I have responsibilities that I cannot ignore, no matter how much I want to."

"And one of them is choosing a wife worthy of your line and title," You respond, your voice breaking as you do. "Someone who isn’t me."

Fíli cupped your face in his strong, calloused hands, brushing the tears from your cheeks. “You will always have my love, not her. You will be in my thoughts when I’m with her, you will be in my dreams. Can that be enough, for now?”

"I guess it will have to be," You murmer sadly.

You and Fíli stay like that for awhile, foreheads pressed together. Then you hear voices coming from down the hall. You step back. “You should go. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Fíli pulls you back to him, pressing his lips to yours in an agonizing kiss. “I love you, (Y/n). Never forget that.” Then he was gone.

You turn back to watch the people below. They all seemed so happy on this day. Why did the world have to be so joyous when you were dying on the inside?


	4. Imagine Fili watching you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by me
> 
> This version is more inspired by a Hobbit AU I'm working on

It was the middle of the night, yet Fíli could not find sleep. For some reason, dreams eluded him. So instead, he sat in front of of fire that burned low in his sleeping chambers, watching his wife as she slumbered.

When he was growing up, Fíli never gave much thought to marriage. As heir to the throne he knew it was he duty to produce heirs that would continue the Line of Durin, but it was never a constant concern in his mind. Any romantic relationship he had was never serious, and he had been content to live his life on his own.

Then he met her.

Fíli had never met anyone like her before in his life. She was kind and gentle, with a smile that could light up even the darkest of nights. She was no warrior yet possessed a quiet determination that could quall even the fiercest of enemies. It hadn’t been love at first sight; it had cultivated and grown in Fíli’s soul until not even all the Orcs in Moria could keep him away from her, or her from him.

Kíli absolutely adored her, tormenting his sister-in-law with the same vigor he did with Fíli. Dís considered her to be the daughter she never had, carefully teaching her the ways of being a princess of Erebor. Thorin had taken considerably longer to warm up to her. Fíli had to beg Thorin to let him marry her, since she was not of noble birth, and when he finally relented it was the happiest day of his life, as had every other day for the past three years.

She shifted in her sleep, turning to face Fíli. The soft light of the fire made her features glow, and the blankets tightened around her swollen stomach. It wouldn’t be much longer before their child was born, an idea that both excited and terrified Fíli. He had no idea how to be a father, but he knew that there were plenty of people to help them.

She extended her arm, and not feeling Fíli beside her, opened her eyes. “Fíli?”

"I’m right here, love."

"What are you doing?"

Fíli smiled softly. “Just watching you.”

She smiled back, reaching out to him. “Come back to bed.” Fíli accepted her hand and settled in, not once taking his eyes off her. “What?”

Fíli brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “I love you.”

"And I love you."


	5. Imagine Fili calming you down after the run-in with Azog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous

You couldn’t stop yourself from shaking. There was no reason that you should still be so scared; you managed to get away from the orcs and everyone was relatively unharmed. But every time you started to calm down, Azog’s scarred face flashed through your mind and reduced you to a scared child all over again.

 It took all your willpower not to cry. The rest of the company already thought you wouldn’t be able to handle the challenges this quest would force you to face, and you weren’t going to give them the satisfaction of proving them right. Even Bilbo seemed to be handling the attack better than you, and he had faced Azog head on! What had you been thinking, joining this quest? You didn’t belong here.

"Y/n?" You nearly jumped out of your skin. Fíli had come up behind you without you even noticing. "Bombur’s got some food ready if you’re… Hey, are you alright?"

You nodded, making sure that he wasn’t able to to see your face so that he wouldn’t be able to tell you were lying.

It didn’t work. “No, you’re not. Were you hurt?”

You shook your head.

"Y/n." Fíli crouched down next to you. "Tell me what’s wrong."

His concerned voice, plus the comforting hand he placed on your shoulder, pushed you over the edge. You buried your face in his chest, tears streaming from your eyes. Fíli stiffened in surprise, but then put his arms around you and held you as you cried yourself out.

Once you had calmed down enough, you whispered, “I thought he was going to kill us.”

Fíli knew immediatly who you were talking about. “But he didn’t, and we all got away safely.”

You shook your head. “I was so scared, Fíli.”

"Of course you were; we all were." You pulled back, staring at him in surprise. "We’ve all been where you are, Y/n. I had nightmares for weeks after the first time I helped my uncle chase orcs away from Ered Luin. To not be afraid during battle is foolish, but you can’t let it control your judgement. It gets easier, I promise."

Fíli pulled you to your feet. “Come get something to eat. It’ll make you feel better.”

You nodded. “Thank you, Fíli.”

He grinned at you. “Don’t mention it.”

You followed Fíli back to the others, a warm glow spreading through your chest. Maybe you shouldn’t be on this quest, but you think you may have found a reason to stay.


	6. Imagine Bofur cheering you up by making you smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by jkrfan7
> 
> I don't usually do Bofur/Reader fics, but the prompt was so cute that I couldn't resist
> 
> Song is "The Wild Rover"

You were tired, tired of everything. For months, you had followed Thorin Oakenshield and his company on their quest to reclaim Erebor, and what had you gotten out of it so far? Nothing but injuries from skirmishes with Orcs and hunger from many nights with little food.

 Erebor was still many miles away, but you were beginning to feel as though you wouldn’t make it. It wasn’t that you thought the Orcs would eventually end up killing you; you had no intention of dying. You just couldn’t see the point in this journey anymore. You missed Ered Luin; it was a humble place, but still home. What made Erebor so much better than the land where you were born and raised? You stared into the campfire. You were tired. So tired.

Everyone else seemed to be in the same mood. Months of travel through the wilderness would do that to you. Out of all the dwarves, Bofur was the only one who still seemed to have life within him.

"Can’t remember the last time I saw you smile," he called out across the fire at you. You shrugged, not in the mood for talking. "Come on, lass, give us a grin."

"Shut up, Bofur."

"Oh, so she does have a tongue!" Bofur laughed, getting a couple smirks from the others. "What’s troubling you, lass?"

"Nothing."

"Then why won’t you smile for me?"

"Because there’s nothing to smile about."

Bofur clapped his hands together. “Well, I guess we’ll have to do something about that!” Tapping his foot against a rock, he began to sing.

_"I’ve been a wild rover for many a year_   
_And I spent all my money on whiskey and beer,_   
_And now I’m returning with gold in great store_   
_And I never will play the wild rover no more.”_

You shook your head. “You’re mad.”

"Debatable." He continued his song.

_"I went to an ale-house I used to frequent_   
_And I told the landlady my money was spent._   
_I asked her for credit, she answered me nay_   
_Such a custom as yours I could have any day.”_

Bofur jigged his way over to you as you were biting your cheek to keep from grinning. The song was a lively one, and Bofur sung it with such gusto that you couldn’t help but cheer up a bit. He pulled you to your feet. “Let go of me!”

"Not until I get a smile from you!" He spun you around the fire.

_"I took from my pocket ten sovereigns bright_   
_And the landlady’s eyes opened wide with delight._   
_She said I have whiskey and wines of the best_   
_And the words that I spoke sure were only in jest._

_"I’ll go home to my parents, confess what I’ve done_   
_And I’ll ask them to pardon their prodigal son._   
_And if they caress me as ofttimes before_   
_Sure I never will play the wild rover no more.”_

By the time Bofur’s song was done, you were breathless from dancing and laughing. “Now, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

Grinning, you flung your arms around Bofur’s neck and gave him a kiss in the check, much to his embarrassment and the catcalls of the others. You didn’t care; Bofur had made you feel happy for the first time in weeks, and that deserved a little affection.


	7. Imagine Fili's face being the last thing you ever see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by me
> 
> Perhaps the most emotionally damaging thing I've ever written. So far...

Never had you seen so many orcs. They swarmed over the rocky hills outside Erebor, shrieking as their blades cut into flesh. They didn’t care who they killed, Man, Elf, Dwarf, so long as they could deliver death. And there was so much death.

 A giant orc loomed over you, snarling as he swung a heavy axe at your face. You manged to jump out of the way just in time. You had never been so frightened in all your life, but you had to stay calm, to remember your training. Somehow you managed to get behind your foe and stabbed him in the back. He fell with a terrible howl.

You didn’t notice the orc sneaking up behind you until it was too late. As you turned, he thrust his rusty dagger into your chest, right between your lower ribs. You never liked wearing armor; you always found it heavy and cumbersome, and the result of such a reckless decision was now causing blood to spill all over your front as the orc yanked the knife back out of you.

It didn’t hurt, suprisingly, yet you fell to your knees all the same. The orc raised his knife again to deliver the final blow, but a figure flew out of nowhere, knocking him away from you. You didn’t notice who it was; you were to busy staring down at the gaping hole in your body. You had no idea that much blood was in your body. It hit you like a ton of bricks: this wasn’t going to be an injury you could walk away from. You were going to die.

"Y/n? Y/n!" It was Fíli; he had been the one to chase your killer off. "Hey, look at me."

You gazed up into his worried face. The pain was starting to set in, but you still managed to smile at him. “Hi there.”

He breathed a huge sigh of relief. “I never should have let you come.”

"Like you could’ve stopped me." You needed Fíli to think you were going to be okay, you needed him to leave. You didn’t want him to watch you die. Any hope of that vanished when Fíli tried to pull you to your feet. Pain shot through you and you cried out despite yourself. You fell back, Fíli catching you before your head hit the blood soaked ground.

"What’s wrong? Are you-?" Fíli stopped suddenly, his eyes going wide as he noticed your wound for the first time. "No. No no no."

"Fíli…" You touched his face, trying to calm him.

It didn’t work. Fíli looked around wildly. “Help us!” he screamed, before turning back to you. “Stay with me, okay? We’ll get you help, you’re going to be alright.”

"It hurts." You whimpered.

Fíli stroked your hair, his blue eyes bright. “I know, love, but I need you to hold on.”

"I…" Each breath was getting harder and was full of pain. "I’m sorry." It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Thorin was supposed to take back Erebor, Fíli was going to be a prince, and you his princess. It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

"It’s alright," Fíli murmered. "Everything’s going to be okay, I promise."

"I feel cold…"

Fíli kissed you fiercly, as if that could keep you in this world. “Don’t leave me.”

You didn’t answer, just stared up into his face. His wonderful, perfect face. The world was ending all around you, but right now Fíli was the only thing that mattered. “I love you,” you whispered.

Then, everything went dark.


	8. Imagine Dis teaching you the manners of the royal dwarves, and Fili being amused by your determination to learn them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anonymous

Do you want to take a break?"

"No, I think I have it this time."

Lady Dís nodded at you. “Then begin.”

Straightening your back and taking a deep breathe, you recited the knowledge you had memorized from the ancient texts collected in Erebor’s dusty library. “Of the Seven Dwarf Fathers, Durin the Deathless was the one who carved out the future of all dwarves. He was the one who built the great hall of Khazad-dûm in the First Age, forming the trades of the Dwarves in its great forges and mines. So great was Durin that he never truly died, being reborn seven times through his descendents.

 "In the Second Age, the third incarnation of Durin was given the seventh and most powerful of the Dwarven Rings, yet did not fall to its corrupting power through the design of Aulë, the Maker. While the ring did not have its intended effect, the might of the Dwarves was begining to fade.

"In the year 1980 of the Third Age, a Balrog of Morgoth was discovered deep within the mines of Khazad-dûm, which killed Durin VI, the final incarnation of Durin the Deathlesss. After his death, his son Nain I took their people from Khazad-dûm and-"

"No," Dís interrupted. "Nain was also killed by the Balrog. It was his son, Thrain I, who went out to found the kingdom of Erebor."

With a groan, you flopped into an armchair at the desk. “Who thought it was a good idea for Dwarves to have rhyming names?”

Dís laughed. “You almost got it. Don’t try to rush through this; learning the entire history of Dwarven kings takes time.”

A knock at the door caused both of you to look up. “Forgive me, ladies,” the Dwarf standing there said. “But King Thorin has requested your presence, Lady Dís.”

"Very well." Dís rose from her chair and followed the messanger out of the library, pausing before she left to smile back at you. "Don’t spend the rest of the day cooped up in here. Take some time to enjoy yourself; you deserve it."

You nodded, but once they were gone you dragged one of the books littered across the desk towards you and began flipping through it. You were so engrossed in your reading that you didn’t realize that you weren’t alone until a low voice came from directly behind you. “Learning anything interesting?”

You leapt in your chair with a scream, spinning around to glare at the laughing dwarf who had snuck up on you. “Fíli!” you scolded. “That wasn’t funny.”

"Yes, it was," Fíli said, coming from behind you to perch on the edge of the desk.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. I always found Dwarven history to be a bit dull, but you make it sound fascinating."

Your cheeks flushed red. “Shut up.”

Fíli snagged the book you were reading, holding it out of your reach. “You should really take my mother’s advice, you know. I never paid half as much attention as you do during my lessons, let alone remember any of it now. Why are you putting yourself through all this?”

"Fíli," you sighed. "We’re getting married in a month. One day you’re going to be king, and I have absolutely no idea how to be a queen. Learning all this is the only way I can think of getting myself ready, to prove that I can be worthy of you."

Fíli’s face was gentle as he listened to you talk. “You don’t have anything to prove,” he said softly. “I’m the one who’s not worthy of you, not the other way around.” He bent down and kissed you.

You smiled at him as he pulled away. “That’s sweet. Now are you going to help me study or not?”

Fíli laughed. “As you wish, my lady.”


End file.
